Destiny
by Carla
Summary: Marguerite faces a Zanga ritual in order to meet her destiny M/R


Destiny   
By Carla   
carla_sttng@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Challenger, Roxton, Veronica and Marguerite belong to the nice people of Telescene, not to me. All I own is the story.   
  
This is an answer to the challenge at Carolyn's site.   
  
Description: Marguerite faces a Zanga ritual in order to meet her destiny.  
Romance, R/M  
  
The drums where getting on her nerves, she couldn't understand how the others could stand them, but they seemed to be having a blast. Veronica was doing her best to teach Malone how to dance... whatever that was. Challenger had gone to talk to the tribe's healer, they were probably already engrossed into a huge argument: science against magic, that seemed to be their favorite topic, and she knew how much the Zangas believed that the spirits were part of their normal life. Roxton had gone to talk to the young warriors, probably comparing experiences and getting new weapons, they were like a child's favorite toy to him. Although, she had to admit she found it charming. Almost everything about the handsome lord made her feel butterflies in her stomach; not that she would ever admit it, but it was definitely something to think about. She was sitting, looking at the huge fire in the center, with many members of the tribe dancing around.   
  
Assai had explained to them that they had arrived in the middle of one of the most important festivities of her people. Veronica had suddenly remembered the date and seemed very pleased to be there. Apparently, they were celebrating the future each of them had. As farfetched as it may seem, the Zangas believed that faith was a force to reckon with, and taking a day out of their lives was a small price to pay for getting on its good side and earning a good future. Marguerite found it silly at the very least. Her future was not determined by a stupid celebration of a jungle party. Still, the tribe was doing its best to fulfill their homage. She took another sip from the refreshment a young woman had offered her, it tasted almost good, and she didn't dare to ask what it was. She had lived in the jungle long enough to know that the least she knew, it was all the better for her.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" an all too known voice behind her made Masrguerite smile.   
  
"Oh, how could I not? Not even a ball in London could come close to this, right?" she answered sarcastically.   
  
"Always the optimist." Roxton couldn't help but grin as he sat by her side, taking the refreshment from her hands and drinking most of it "What the hell is this?" he asked, handing it back to her.   
  
"Don't know, don't want to either."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
They remained in silence for a while before he casually placed his arm around her shoulders. Marguerite didn't miss it, it was like Roxton to think that she was not paying attention and decide to go for it. He tried that constantly. Still, she noticed, and she allowed it   
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself?"   
  
"Boring myself to death."   
  
"You could try and have a good time, you know? Everyone else seems to be having fun."   
  
"Yeah, well, they can be entertained easily. I need a bit more of complexity."   
  
"That's got to be the understatement of the year," he grumbled. Marguerite answered by punching him lightly on the stomach, they both giggled, and Roxton noticed that Marguerite was now resting her head in his shoulder.   
  
"Tired?" he asked, unable to help the love and caring from showing in his voice.   
  
"A bit."   
  
"Want to go to your tent?" his question came as a whisper in her ear.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Marguerite asked, smiling mischievously. Roxton smiled, this woman was so perfect for him... no one could get to him like her.   
  
"What do you want it to mean, darling?" he shot back.   
  
"Oh, I don't know... I should see something appealing before making a decision..."   
  
"Oh! Appeal... where could we get that?"   
  
"I don't know John... Malone looks pretty good over there." Roxton couldn't help but look at the younger man embarrassing himself in the dance floor before laughing at the idea of his dangerous Marguerite and the naive 'Neddy-boy'.   
  
"I think you need a little more than good looks to entice you." His whole body was getting dangerously close to hers, but she was not going to back away so easily.   
  
"Well... George is kind of handsome, but also very sharp. There's something I guess."   
  
"Don't know Marguerite... he seems to be lacking of passion for anything that's not in a test tube."   
  
"So, Lord Roxton," her hand had gotten all the way to his face while she spoke, "do you have any idea of where I could find a man with looks, brains and a taste for danger, passion, a man with fire in his soul?"   
  
"Maybe," he whispered. He couldn't say another word, neither could she. Their closeness took its toll as they were drowned in a passionate kiss. The drums were no longer heard anymore, they were lost in each other's embrace. Roxton felt the urge to take off her shirt, but was aware that they were in a public location. Instead, his hands went to her hair, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his elbow. He tried to ignore it, but it grew persistent.   
  
"What?!" he growled as he broke the kiss. A young Zanga said something Roxton couldn't begin to decipher, looked at them both annoyed and left "What was that about?" he asked Marguerite.   
  
"He said it's disrespectful for us to... umh, get... get physical.." Roxton laughed at that, knowing rather well what she meant, "in the middle of the Destiny Ritual, specially when Anaya is about to appear."   
  
"Anaya? Who is Anaya?" As in on cue the drums stopped, and a tall man started playing a horn. All the dancing stopped and Veronica, Ned and Challenger were now by their side. A woman was carried on a litter to the center of the village, just by the fire. She was really old, with long white hair and a long purple tunic. She stepped down from the litter and greeted the Zanga, starting a long speech in their native tongue. Marguerite listened intently to her, while Veronica explained to her friends what was going on.   
  
"Anaya is the keeper of the sacred Dak'no, the Eye. It's sort of a box and when someone opens it, she or him can see their future."   
  
"You're kidding, right?" Roxton asked.   
  
"Not at all. The Zangas believe everyone has a moment that changes life forever. Something you did, someone you met, something really important. Once you cross that point, everything leads to the very same thing, your destiny, whether you want it or not. So, you either reach towards that goal, or withdraw from it, but everything revolves around it. So, the Dak'no shows people who already have reached this crossroad how they life will be if they reach for their destiny. Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
"I think so Veronica," Challenger seemed thoughtful "and while it's a fascinating philosophy, the whole idea of your destiny being written..."   
  
"She's calling people to look into the Eye." Marguerite suddenly interrupted him.   
  
"Yes, she's calling five people to look into it." Veronica answered.   
  
"Any five people?" Ned Malone asked, clearly his reporter mind taking the best of him, curious as always.   
  
"It's not like a volunteer thing Ned." Veronica answered lovingly, charmed by her sweet friend "She'll be calling people who have already crossed the turning point and she feels are withdrawing themselves from their destiny."   
  
"And how will she know?" Roxton asked.   
  
"Well John," Veronica smiled "that's why she is the keeper, she can feel this."   
  
"Look." Marguerite seemed mesmerized by the whole thing and wanted everyone to shut up so she could see what happened next. Anaya took the Dak'no in her hands and raised it, everyone knelt at once, so the explorers decided to do the same. Anaya started walking until she reached a young man, presenting the Dak'no to him and saying something in Zanga, which Marguerite understood as "Meet your destiny." The young man stood up and opened the box. A white light shone from his eyes for a fraction of a second, before Anaya closed the box. By the expression on his face, he had seen something that shocked him greatly. How much could he have seen in the ten seconds that box had been opened? He thanked Anaya and slowly knelt again, still in shock. The same thing happened with another young man, a woman in her forties and a man in his thirties. Just one more to go.   
  
Suddenly, the explorers noticed Anaya was walking towards them. They felt the urge to stand up and run away, but it would be disrespectful, instead, they locked their gazes in the floor. The woman's shadow made them look back up and they noticed she was presenting the Dak'no to Marguerite.   
  
"This has got to be a mistake." Marguerite muttered.   
  
"She wants you to open it Marguerite."   
  
"I figured that one on my own Veronica, thank you very much. Still, I'm not opening the damn box."   
  
"You've got to, Marguerite, if not you'll be insulting the Zangas' beliefs."   
  
"I can live with that!"   
  
"Come on, Marguerite," Challenger grinned, "open it so you can tell us what happens."   
  
"I'm not one of your bloody experiments Challenger! And I'm not a part of this tribe!"   
  
"You don't have to be, obviously. She chose you." Veronica added, a bit more forcefully.   
  
"What do you have to lose Marguerite?" Malone asked.   
  
"I just don't want to."   
  
"Scared you'll see something you won't like?" That did it! How did Roxton manage to be so annoying in just one body? Still, he knew how to press her buttons, she had to give him that. Plus, Anaya was still standing there with the box, showing no intention to leave until she opened it.   
  
"Alright, I'll open the darn box!" she stood up. When she heard Anaya's "meet your destiny", she was already in the middle of a trance...   
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" she heard a soft voice calling to her. A strong hand caressed her cheek as soft lips kissed her forehead. For whatever reason she felt extremely tired and her body was hurting a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and locked them in the handsome lord smiling at her. She had never seen him so happy before, she could even see some tears shining in his eyes.   
  
"John..." she whispered, realizing her body ached more if she moved.   
  
"I'm here, love, don't move."   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"You were so tired you fell asleep. God, I love you so much Marguerite." She was somewhat shocked by his words, and then she realized that she was not at the treehouse. She was in a huge expensively decorated room. They were obviously back in the civilized world, although she had never been in this room before.   
  
"Where am I?" she was trying to get up, but she felt very tired. Still, Roxton rushed to help her into a sitting position, arranging the pillows behind her back and head. He sat by her side on the bed, still grinning.   
  
"Take it easy, alright? You are in our room, where did you think you were?"   
  
"'Our' room?" She was really shocked by the way he had said it, so... naturally.   
  
"Yes. Now, David says you have to rest for a couple of days. You had me scared for a while there, but everything turned out fine."   
  
"What?" He was babbling and Marguerite had no idea what about.   
  
"You did wonderfully, baby, I'm so proud of you." He caught her lips in the sweetest kiss he had given her ever before. She had no idea what was going on, but she was willing to allow this tenderness to continue. They were still kissing when she heard soft noises from the other side of the bed. She slowly broke apart from him and turned slowly towards the source of the noise. She was utterly surprised when she saw a crib.   
  
"John.." she whispered.   
  
"I think she finally woke up." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before standing up. Roxton walked to the crib and took the baby in his arms "It's okay Bessie, mommy and daddy are here, sshhh..."   
  
Marguerite felt the room spinning around her. A baby? With Roxton? He didn't seem to notice the shock on her face, still engrossed looking at the child. Without warning, he walked up to her again and laid the infant in her arms. At first, she almost screamed; she was afraid of babies, they made her nervous. Still, when she looked into her features, she realized why Roxton seemed to lose himself when looking at her. She was the most beautiful thing Marguerite had seen in her entire life. Her eyes were huge and gray, just as hers, she realized proudly.   
  
Still, the way she looked at her... those might be her eyes, but it was Roxton's stare, no doubt. She had her nose as well, and his lips. Her little head was mainly bald, with a bit of black fur covering it. She was gorgeous.   
  
"Oh my God..." Marguerite exclaimed, once she had her voice back.   
  
"Lady Elizabeth Marguerite Roxton," he announced proudly. "My mom is beyond herself because we named the baby after her. She wanted to come in and see how you were doing, but I wanted to be alone with you for a while."   
  
"John she is..." She couldn't seem to find the words to explain what she was feeling.   
  
"I know." He smiled, hugging her. "She's just perfect. Like you." Marguerite couldn't help herself but smile and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks as she sought John's mouth. They remained in silence, hugging their daughter for about five minutes before a knock in the door startled them.   
  
"Come in." Roxton called. And when the door opened, Marguerite found she was without words all over again. There was a small boy of about six years who could pass as a younger version of Roxton, except for his small gray eyes. He was beautiful, the same feeling of awe that washed over her when she had looked at Bess' face for the first time rushed through her body again   
  
"Will, come here son." The boy smiled at them, closed the door and made himself comfortable on his father's lap.   
  
"Is she Bess?" he asked in a voice so sweet that caused a couple of Marguerite's tears to fall again. "Yes Will, I want to introduce you to your baby sister." John looked at Marguerite, smiling while he said that. Will immediately began his examination of Bess; when he seemed satisfied, he faced his parents once again. "She's pretty."   
  
"I'll say." Roxton kissed the top of his boy's head. Will seemed to be such a happy little boy. Marguerite looked at him mesmerized, he looked so much like the man she loved.   
  
"Do you feel fine mommy?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. She didn't find her voice, she was still taking everything in.   
  
"Marguerite?" she felt Roxton's concerned voice while his hand pulled a couple of dark curls behind her ears "Are you okay, love?"   
  
"What...? Oh... yeah, I'm fine." She answered at last "I feel fine, Will, just a bit tired." She realized her smile was genuine as she caressed his dark head. He smiled back.   
  
"Which is why we should probably leave and let mommy sleep, okay Willie?" Roxton asked as he took Bess from Marguerite's arms. She noticed she missed the baby in her arms once her father took her. He laid Bess back in the crib.   
  
"Okay, daddy. Good night, mommy." He cradled towards Marguerite and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before jumping into his father's expectant arms.   
  
"Night, Will. I love you." She didn't realize what she had said until after the words had left her mouth. Still, she knew she meant them with all her heart.   
  
"I love you too, mommy." She heard her son reply before Roxton left the room carrying the boy, giving her one last smile before he was out of the door.   
  
  
  
A sight escaped her when she snapped back to reality. She saw the closed box in front of her and winced a couple of times, before catching her breath again. Her friends were around her while Anaya looked at her once again, before leaving. She could hear their questions but couldn't understand the words she was hearing. She could see their faces... Will and Bess, she could feel them against her skin, she couldn't overcome the feeling they had arisen in her. The explorers where getting concerned by Marguerite's expression, especially Roxton. He reached her and put his hand in her shoulder, calling her name. It was more than Marguerite could handle at the moment, she turned at look at him, straight in the eye. He could have swear he saw a tear run down her cheek as she took a deep breath and ran away from the group. Roxton was about to follow her when a hand stopped him.   
  
"Let her go John. Looking at the Dak'no is a very deep experience. Whatever she saw, it obviously affected her, she probably just wants to be alone." Roxton didn't like it, but he knew Veronica was right. After all, Marguerite wasn't in any danger, she had run straight to her tent.   
  
  
  
The ceremony was finally over and all his friends had retired to their tents. He was really tired, but still sleep wouldn't come to him. He kept thinking about Marguerite. What had she seen in that famous Dak'no that had scared her so much? He just wanted to see her, to ask her if she was okay. Still, she had made no any attempt to communicate with him after the ceremony and Veronica was probably right.   
  
He had walked through the village for the twentieth time, when something caught his eyes. A box was lying on the floor, right in the middle of his path by the remains of the huge bonfire. But not any box, it was the Dak'no. Maybe Anaya had forgotten it... although he didn't thought it was likely, after all she was the Dak'no keeper. Probably it was a part of the ritual or something. Anyway, he knew it was best for him not to interfere. He walked pass it, trying to convince himself to leave it there, yet he couldn't.   
  
He stopped in his tracks and looked again. What was that doing there? How could it have gotten there? He moved slowly forward and peered at it thoughtfully. "Well, what could it hurt if I took a closer look?". He took it in his hands. It was a little wooden box with strange carvings all over it. He made up his mind, whatever Marguerite saw was troubling her and there was only one way he would be able to help her. Slowly, he opened the box... A white shining light crossed his eyes.   
  
  
  
Anaya smiled. She knew he would end up opening, he couldn't help himself. She knew Lord John Roxton had already crossed the breaking point of his life: meeting Marguerite Krux. Still, while the young woman kept trying to take distance from her destiny, he had embraced it. Marguerite had been shocked, realizing what her future could be if she embraced the love the hunter was more than willing to give her, still, she may need a little push. Anaya was hoping that the vision the Dak'no was presenting Roxton would be enough to convince him to take stronger actions into heading their relationship where it was meant to go. They would have the same vision, she was sure of it, because they were each other's turning point. Well, she had done everything she could to help them.   
  
  
  
Roxton was startled when the Dak'no was closed by the old woman. He hadn't even noticed she had walked towards him. Anaya could see him blushing, he probably thought she would be mad about him looking into the Dak'no when no one had invited him too. If he only knew... Anaya smiled, took the Dak'no in her hands and left, leaving a dumbfounded hunter with a lot in his mind.   
  
  
  
She couldn't sleep, not after what she had seen in the 'magic box'. Was that really the destiny she was denying herself? She had looked... no, not looked, felt so happy there, with John Roxton and their children. She had been overwhelmed, she would've liked going back there, to that room with John, Will and Bess. But she knew better. It was all a dream, a fantasy, witchcraft. It was not meant to be, was it?   
  
"Hey." She jumped in her bed as the voice she was dreading to hear greeted her.   
  
"John, I would like to be alone, please." She couldn't look at his face, not right now.   
  
"Pity. I don't think you should be alone right now."   
  
"John.."   
  
"It was something, definitely something," he interrupted her.   
  
"What was?"   
  
"The Dak'no." he stated calmly. Marguerite felt her blood freeze as time stood still. She had to ask, even if she didn't want to hear the answer.   
  
"You looked into the Dak'no?"   
  
"Yeah. Anaya left it... I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help myself." Marguerite couldn't stop trembling. He knew. She was not yet able to digest all what was happening and now he knew.   
  
"Don't worry John, it was probably just a big hallucination caused by an ancient powder inside the box or something. Think nothing of it." Why was it whenever she felt scared she got a witty remark to go with? But John would not be dissuaded so easily.   
  
"What did you see Marguerite?" Silence. She wasn't telling him, she still hoped he had seen another thing, less... intimate, perfect. "What did you see?" he asked again, but she remained in silence. "Alright, then let me tell you what I saw, because I'll explode if I don't tell someone."   
  
"I can get Challenger..."   
  
"We were at my home," he ignored her "In my old room, although it was somewhat changed. You were lying on the bed, sleeping, and I came in. I watched you for a while and then you woke up. There was a crib with a baby by the bed... our baby, a girl, Elizabeth after my mother." Marguerite could feel the tears threatening to fall again, but she couldn't cry now. She just looked at his face, he was obviously having problems continuing his recount. Was this man her destiny? "We were hugging her and then someone knocked and... and it was a little boy, our son..."   
  
"William," she finished for him. Their eyes locked and for the first time in her life she knew exactly what she had to do. This was right, this was their destiny. Whatever demons hunted her, she couldn't deny her love for him a minute longer. They deserved a chance at happiness "He was about six and looked just like you." Her tears were falling freely now, but she was surprised to see the tears falling from his eyes as well.   
  
"I had you in my arms, with our children and I... I have never felt so happy in my entire life. I knew right then it was where I belonged, I realized nothing in the universe was more perfect..."   
  
"It was amazing. Like we were not only happy but... at peace."   
  
"Peace." They both murmured the last word at the same time. Roxton caressed her cheek and she smiled, kissing his hand. Maybe there was something to be said about destiny and the things that were meant to be. All they knew was they wouldn't be at any other place right then but with each other.   
  
"John..." she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. At once his arms came around her body, and her head was buried in his shoulder. He was murmuring in her hair.   
  
"I love you. I don't know if you are ready to hear it or not Marguerite, but you know it's true. I love you, and I do believe from the bottom of my heart that you are my destiny."   
  
"John I... I love you too. I've tried not to, but I can't help it."   
  
"It's meant to be Marguerite."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Meeting Challenger, coming to this plateau... more than once I've wondered if it was just leading us to meet each other. All I know is that I only feel at peace in your arms."   
  
"I feel so safe in yours. I've never felt safe before."   
  
"I want everything we saw Marguerite, I really do."   
  
"So do I." She finally admitted it, to herself as well as to John. She could see his soft smile as he hugged her closer.   
  
"This is so right." She looked up at him once again, every doubt away in one moment. In each other's embrace coherent thought was impossible. Damn the consequences, damn their pasts, they were doing what they knew they had to do. And when she kissed him and he made her lie down on the bed, they both knew no interruptions were going to break them apart so easily this time. They were fulfilling their destiny, and they were for once in their lives, truly happy.   
  
THE END 


End file.
